Kiba Finds His Soulmate
by I am Kiba-kun
Summary: This is my first naruto fic. read the story to find the pairings. You have noticed that these characters are her to stay. 10 chapters up! Arigoto Alicia, who helped me write them. And also, Arigoto Emirii who also helped. COMPLETE!
1. Kiba Meets Emirii

Kiba Finds His Soulmate

Pairing(s): Kiba x Emirii, Iruka x Arishia, Keitii x Sasuke

This Naruto fanfic uses my own characters. DON'T FLAME ME! I changed the names of the characters to Japanese, so don't do it. Also, the names use R's. Example: Saruteru Emirii. I don't care if use the standard Japanese or English. The Japanese would pronounce this as Salutelu Emilii. Once again, I don't care what you use. Please read and review. PLEASE! One more thing, these are all the new characters that are in this fanfic. They all have the last name Saruteru (Salutelu). Deividdo, Shaariin, Arishia, Matto, Witorii, Nikku, Buritonii, Keitii, Adamu, and Emirii.

Chapter 1- Kiba Meets Emirii

"Kiba wake up!" Hinata and Shino yelled softly.

"Five more minutes." he moaned sleepily.

"It's Evaluation Day." Shino told him.

"What? Evaluation Day! YEAH!" He yelled. He jumped out of the bed. Hinata instantly turned around covering her eyes. Shino was on the floor covering his head. Hinata was giggling.

"What is your problem?" Kiba asked, confused.

"You're not wearing any clothes, Kiba-kun." She answered.

"What? AH! YOU'RE RIGHT! GET OUT!" he yelled as he hid behind his closet.

Hinata and Shino ran outside, while Kiba dressed quickly. He ran downstairs, where they were waiting for him.

"HI!" someone yelled.

Kiba stopped. Very puzzled. Then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hello?" she said.

"He...ell...ell...o...o." Kiba managed to stammer.

"Oh, this is Saruteru Emirii and..." Kurenai said.

"Huh?" Kiba said.

"And Saruteru Adamu." Kurenai finished.

"Adamu?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Adamu and this is my little sister Emirii. We also have two brothers and four sisters." Adamu told Kiba.

"YEAH! I LOVE THIS VILLAGE!" Emirii yelled.

"This girl is so hot." Kiba thought.

"Yes, the Saruteru clan just moved into Konoha yesterday." Kurenai explained.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"He's right here." Emirii answered.

"Bark...BARK!" (She's nice. I LIKE HER!)

"I know Akamaru, I know." Kiba answered to his dog. "Wait... why are they on our team?" he asked.

"They used to live on the outskirts of Konoha, where there was another Ninja Academy, so we became genin there." Adamu explained.

"YES! I WILL BE THE BEST NINJA IN KONOHA. I WILL BE THE HOKAGE!" Emirii yelled.

"...Ok..." Shino said.

"It is Evaluation Day. You will be graded on your abilities, and it will be seen by the Hokage." Kurenai said. "Let's go meet the other teams."

So Kurenai and her new team left to see Kakashi's, Asuma's, and Gai's teams. They find them all at the Hokage monument.

"HI! I'M GAI!" (Apparently) Gai yelled. "MY TEAM IS LEE (points to Lee), NEJI (points to Neji), AND TENTEN (points to Tenten)." Gai and Lee do their special good guy pose.

"Hey I'm Asuma. My team is Shikamaru (points to Shikamaru), Ino (points to Ino), and Chouji (points to Chouji)." Asuma explained.

"We're Sakura (points to herself), Sasuke (points to Sasuke), and Naruto (points to Naruto)." Sakura said. "Our sensei is Kakashi. He's always late."

"Who are the others?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, these are our brothers Matto (points to Matto), and Nikku (points to Nikku)." Adamu told Kiba.

"And these are our sisters, Keitii (points to Keitii), Witorii (points to Witorii), Buritonii (points to Buritonii), and Arishia (points to Arishia). We call her Ari." Emirii finished.

"HI!" they all yelled.

"Hi." Kiba replied.

"I am the oldest." Ari said, "Then Matto, Witorii, Nikku, Buritonii, Keitii, Adamu, and finally Emirii."

"As for our ages, Ari is 24, I'm 20, Witorii is 19, Nikku is 17, Buritonii is 15, Keitii and Adamu are twins at 14, and Emirii is 13." Matto added.

Kakashi popped up in a cloud of smoke. "Hi everyone."

Everyone GLARED at him.

"Oh, a little kid lost his ball so I..." he started to say.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura yelled "YOU WERE GETTING MORE OF YOUR PERVERTED BOOKS!"(Inner Sakura- WTF! STOP BEING PERVERTED KAKASHI! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!)

Kakashi sweatdropped three times. "Anyways, we need to get to the arena so we can start the Evaluation." he said.

"YEAH!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh. He is sooooo energetic," Emirii thought, looking at him. Just then she tripped over something.

Everyone turned around to see what happened.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"BUYO!" Emirii yelled.

"Oh my god." Keitii said. Nikku, Matto, and Adamu scoffed and kept walking. Witorii didn't pay attention. "Man, I wish I had my own cat." Buritonii thought.

"Who is Buyo?" Everyone else asked.

"My cat. Just like Kiba and Akamaru." She answered, winking at Kiba. Kiba smiled and so did she.

"Let's go to already!" Naruto yelled. They headed for the arena.

End of Chapter 1

Sometimes this might get corny, even the title is a little corny. Bear with it. Next chapter, you learn about Emirii's life before she met everyone else. Then the Evaluation begins. Will Kiba and Emirii realize their feelings for each other? Or will they become bitter enemies? Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T FLAME! I WILL GET PISSED IF YOU FLAME! I changed the names to Japanese, so don't get angry.


	2. The Saruteru Clan

Hello people. This is CHAPTER 2! CHEERS! Gomen, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do, however own the Saruteru clan. They are my own characters. If you don't like OC's then don't read this fanfic

Chapter 2: The Saruteru Clan

_A year earlier... _

"Honey, we think that you're old enough to become a ninja." Saruteru Deividdo said.

"That's right. All of your brothers and sisters started when they were ten and eleven." Saruteru Shaariin added.

"Really? YAY!" Saruteru Emirii yelled, being only twelve years old.

"Your brother Adamu, and your sisters Keitii and Buritonii will be there to help you." Deividdo said.

"Okay." Emirii said sarcastically.

_The next day..._

It was Emirii's first day at the Ninja Academy. Everyone was staring at her. She hid behind Adamu.

"What's wrong?" Keitii asked.

"Are you scared?" Buritonii added.

"I am scared." Emirii said pathetically.

"It's okay. Just sit with us." Adamu told her.

"SIT DOWN CLASS!" an older woman yelled, "I am your sensei, Tairii Sherii." she told them.

_Six months later..._

"Emirii, great job." Sherii said, "Your ninja techniques are very good, you have excellent stealth abilities, and you can outsmart anyone in battle. You are definitely at the Chunin level."

"Really?" Emirii asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"ADAMU! KEITII! ARI!" Emirii yelled as she ran home.

"WHAT!" the three of them yelled as they greeted Emirii.

"Sherii-sensei said that I'm at the top of the class! I can't wait to be a ninja.!" Emirii yelled.

"That's great." Ari said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Keitii added, knowing that she wasn't as good as Emirii.

"HOW CAN I BE UNDER MY LITTLE SISTER!" Adamu whined.

"She also said that I'm practically at the Chunin level already." Emirii added.

"WHAT!" Adamu yelled.

This got everyone else outside.

"What?" Witorii and Nikku asked together.

"What's going on out here?" Buritonii asked.

"What's the deal?" Matto asked sarcastically.

"Why are you yelling Adamu?" Deividdo asked him.

"Emirii is at the top of our class and she is practically at the Chunin level." Adamu replied.

"Don't be mad at your sister, Adamu." Shaariin said.

"Fine. Sorry Emirii." Adamu whined.

"It's okay. HAHA! I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Emirii bragged.

Adamu glared at Emirii, but then it started to rain. Everyone ran inside.

_Five more months later..._

"Sherii-sensei, when is the final test?" Emirii, Adamu, Keitii and Buritonii asked.

"It's tomorrow." she answered.

"Aw man." Emirii said, disappointed.

_The next day..._

"Time for graduation." Sherii said.

"YES! I'M NUMBER ONE!" Emirii yelled, grabbing her headband.

"I barely passed." Buritonii said.

"I was right in the middle." Keitii added.

"I still can't beat my little sister. I got worse than that. I got second, right under her." Adamu whined.

They started to walk home.

"I like the headband. It matches my outfit." Buritonii said.

"Buyo is happy I passed." Emirii said.

"Meow...Mew." (I'm very happy.) Buyo meowed.

When they got home, everything was packed up.

"What's the deal?" Keitii asked.

"We're moving to the interior of Konoha." Shaariin said.

"You will have new senseis and everything." Deividdo added.

"COME ON!" Witorii, Matto, and Nikku yelled.

"Okay." the rest agreed.

They left that day for their new house, right next door to Kiba.

End of Chapter 2

Okay. You got Chapter 2. Once again, the battles are coming up. Will Kiba and Emirii fall in love? Where will it be? Find out in the third chapter.


	3. Thin Line Between Love And Ninjitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even any evil minions. I want an evil minion, but I digress…this is Adam's story. I have taken over since he has too many school projects. My pen name is Alliedoll. This is my third Naruto story and my first colloboration with my brother. Enjoy. Adam will be back in chapter five.

The day of the Evaluation fights came. The Saruteru clan eagerly looked at the boards to find out the identity of their opponents.

Emirii cheered happily "Guess what? I'm matched up against Kiba." She couldn't stop smiling.

Buyo was perched on her head. Emirii pet him. He wasn't looking forward to a match with Akamaru. The two of them already possessed the natural rivalry found between cats and dogs.

Adamu groaned when he found out he had to fight Naruto. "Why couldn't they have given me a match that would really test my skills? This guy's a loser."

Naruto came up to Adamu and said. "I Uzamaki Naruto will win this match no matter what you throw at me. I've heard a lot about your family and your abilities, but I can say that I am ready to face you. I am the best ninja in Konoha."

"Oh great." Adamu thought. "He's showing off again."

The other Saruteru siblings seemed pleased with their matchups.

Arishia and Witorii weren't involved in the matches because these were Genin matches. Both of the two oldest sisters had achieved Chunnin rank. Arishia watched the matches longingly. She'd been looking forward to competing today so she could show off a new skill she'd been working on. Her mastery of the Dontehuugan was also superior; she'd been training for weeks to perfect it.

Lately it seemed there was nothing else she could learn. Arishia's successes had become fewer, and it was as if she had nothing left to master. There had to be something she was missing, a new direction, perhaps.

In the corner, a masked figure stared at the field. Any casual observer would have assumed him a member of ANBU.

"Orochimaru will be pleased with what I have found out about the Saruteru clan." He thought.

"Next Match." A loud voice boomed. "Inuzuka Kiba vs. Saruteru Emirri. Combatants please take the field."

"I'm ready!" Emirii shouted confidently as she took her position.

Adamu sat sulking in the stands. His match with Naruto hadn't gone the way he planned. "Naruto may seem like a moron in everyday life, but he sure is good on the battlefield," he muttered. Adamu actually hoped his sister would do poorly in her match against Kiba just so he wouldn't have to endure the endless taunts of the rest of his siblings. He could hear them now.

"Emirii's almost two years younger than you, and she won her match," they would say when he got home.

Kiba stepped into the ring shaking his head at her enthusiasm. After all, everyone in the Inuzuka clan knew that when dogs and cats tangled, dogs always ended up on top.

Kiba gave Akameru a soldier pill to increase his speed and stamina.

"Juujin Bunshin." Emirii yelled out. She and Buyo had gotten in synch before Kiba and Akameru. They'd become indistinguishable from each other. The figure on the left leapt at Kiba and began clawing his face and hissing manaically. Kiba kicked it away from him, dispelling the technique. Emirii landed face down in the dirt.

"My turn," he said smugly.

Emirii sat up. Before Kiba was able to perform the technique, she yelled "Dontehuugan!" Kiba was paralyzed.

"What did you do to me?" He was angry. He'd expected this to be an easy win.

She was about to start the whole process over again, but she looked over at him.

"He's so hot," she said.

Instead of summoning Buyo for a second attack, she walked over to Kiba. By this time, the Dontehuugan had worn off. For a moment, they both stared into each other's eyes. Kiba then leaned towards Emirii and took both of her hands. She placed his arms around her waist and put hers around his neck. They then kissed. Instead of finishing their battle, they walked from the field hand in hand.

The crowd gaped at them puzzledly.


	4. Snake's Pet Rat Part 1

Disclaimer: I am Adam's sister. So not only do I have no ownership of Naruto and its characters. I really don't own the Saruteru clan either. I am only writing on this story because he's in school and he asked me to write a couple of chapters till he came back. My penname is Alliedoll and this will be my second Naruto story even though it is collaboration.

Arishia got up early the next morning. She tried to be up first every morning so she could choose the best area for her morning training rituals. Good space was limited in family of so many ninjas.

The Saruteru clan lived close to the edge of town, so it was easy for her to slip into the wooded areas right outside the city. She knew these areas well, for this was where she and her siblings grew up.

The sun barely shone in the early morning sky. Arishia started with a few simple stretching exercises as a warm-up before beginning four or five hours of intense training. Ninjitsu had come easily to Arishia as a child. Her instructors had considered her extremely gifted when she was seven years old. However, she found herself at the peak of her power at the age of twenty-four. There wasn't much left to learn. Of course, she had shown that she was capable of further growth when they'd told her at 17 that she'd reached her full potential. She passed the Chunnin exam that year. It was the third time she'd taken it.

"I've got to get this right." She whispered. "Even Emirii has mastered this one." It was an illusionary technique that combined both speed and agility. The idea was to make your opponent believe you were coming at them from one side or the other. Most of the time in this particular technique, you dropped down on them from above. She was usually reasonably good at this, but lately she'd been losing her focus. She'd also begun withdrawing from her siblings more and more. More often than not, she chose to train alone.

"My teachers have said I'm already at Chunnin Level." She could hear Emirii's happy exclamation ringing in her head.

The boy in the tree above her stared with mild curiosity. At the moment, his master had told him he was more interested in the youngest sister because she had greater abilities. Her youth also gave a more impressionable mind. If he hadn't been following direct orders, Kabuto was inclined to believe this girl's jealousy of her family made her an easier target than Emirii.

"Emirii's really too young anyway. She'll come into her full power soon enough. In the meantime, why not pick them off one at a time?"

Arishia's parents really wanted her to retire.

"You really ought to focus on finding a nice boy to marry." Her mother always told her.

Arishia had interviewed for an elementary instructor position at the Konoha ninja academy. She was offered the job, but turned it down because it would give her little time to focus on furthering her career as an active ninja. The lead teacher at the academy, Iruka, he seemed like a nice guy, but he also had no life or goals of his own. He existed only to further the personal growth of his students. Arishia pitied him. She thought he might almost be cute if he had a little more going on in his life other than school. She shouldn't even entertain that thought for a second, however, because her mother loved him.

"Oh, he's such a nice boy." Shaariin had said one time. They'd merely spoken to him for five seconds in the marketplace. He'd offered to help them carry their bags home. It was obvious that he'd been trying to get Arishia's attention.

"Mom really needs to mind her own business. I don't see her trying to marry off the other girls." She ran backwards to build up her force and leapt at the tree in front of her. She flew at it kicking it as hard as she could.

The impact caught Kabuto entirely by surprise. He'd been lost in his own thoughts. All of a sudden, he was flat on his back on the ground. At least he'd fallen on the grass.

Arishia picked up the pair of glasses that had landed at her feet, and brought them to him. She couldn't stop laughing. "Serves you right for spying on me," she said.

He sat up. She came and sat next to him on the grass.

"I'm Ari. My family just moved to Konoha. We used to live out here in the woods, but my parents thought we were too isolated. Personally, I miss it. It's a lot quieter."

He smiled. The privilege of anonymity would work best here. She had no idea he worked for Orochimaru. The fact that he was currently stationed in a small dwelling in the woods also worked to his advantage. The girl might seek him out here.

"I'm Kabuto." He said. " I live not far from here. I'm alone. My family is dead."

They talked for a long time. He liked a lot of the same books that she did. He told her he'd meet her the next morning and they'd train together.

When she left, Arishia felt a little conflicted. He seemed like a really nice guy, but he was only 18 years old. Her brothers were 20 and 17, and they were extremely immature. Still there was no harm in seeing him again.

Kabuto didn't really feel he knew enough about the Saruteru clan to report anything just yet. He'd bide his time, and gain her trust. Besides maybe this girl knew enough to actually help him pass that damn chunnin exam. After the first couple of times, he'd pretty much just given up. The last time Orochimaru had told him to fail deliberately, but he doubted that he'd have passed anyway. If he actually took it again, this would be the fifth time he'd tried.

Arishia went home that afternoon and baked a loaf of strawberry bread. Matto saw it cooling on the counter. He picked a crumb off the corner. Arishia slapped his hand.

"That's not for you. I'm bringing it for breakfast tomorrow morning. I might train all day."

"Oh Arishia." Her mother said when she saw the bread. "You should take some of this to Iruka. He'll need his energy to grade that pile of essays on the history of Konoha his students wrote today."

"Mother!" She took the bread, wrapped it in blue cellophane, and placed it in her bag. She would get up in time tomorrow morning to brew a pot of tea before she left.

He was having trouble sleeping again. The cabin was too quiet. He felt like he was being watched. He thought he heard the hissing of snakes. He knew that Orochimaru sent familiars to keep up with his doings, but it didn't make it any less creepy. There was nothing more fun than waking up with a snake looking you in the eyes. It made him shiver just thinking about it.

The others told him they didn't think he'd cut it as a long-term player in Orochimaru's plans. "Snakes eat rats like you. They don't keep them as pets," they said.

It was spiraling out of his control. He thought he could ride along to the top with Orochimaru, and that maybe he could seize power of his own. It didn't take long for him to realize that any scrap Orochimaru gave cost more than it was worth.

"My pretty boy." Orochimaru had called him, as he'd run his fingers through Kabuto's hair. The snake tongue flicked on the back of his neck. He flinched, but he was afraid to move away lest he displease Orochimaru. That was it was far as it had gone thus far, but it was clear that more was expected.

Arishia got up before sunrise. She brewed a pot of tea and took two teacups from the cupboard. She checked to make sure Nikku and Matto hadn't stolen the bread out of her bag, and she left.

He wasn't at their meeting place yet. She poured herself a cup of tea, and she waited for almost half an hour. The tea was getting cold. He'd told her where he was living, so she thought she'd surprise him.

The cabin was small, but it was in a nice clearing. The area right outside was a really good spot for the training Ari wanted to do.

She knocked on the door. Nothing. It was unlocked. She walked in and placed the bread and tea on the table that was in the center of the room. On the other side of the room, there was a mattress on the floor. He lay there still asleep with the covers over his head to block out the encroaching sunlight.

Ari sat on the floor next to him. She lightly tapped him, but he didn't stir. Since the tea had gotten cold, she went through the cupboards to see it he had tea, so she could make another pot.

After she made the tea, she dumped the excess water from the pan. She grabbed a spoon and began banging on the pan. She sang a song that her mother used to sing to her and her siblings to wake them up for school in a loud cheery voice.

He sat up and threw his pillow at her, and then he lay back down.

" I made a pot of tea, and I brought strawberry bread. Now wake up."

He lay on his stomach with his hands resting under his chin. She saw a black mark on his left shoulder. It was a circle formed of strange writing. Arishia didn't know what it meant.

"Cool Tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo. It's a cursed seal." He said sleepily. As soon as he said it, he mentally cursed himself. So much for discretion. Fortunately, she didn't pry.

She put her hand on his shoulder where the seal lay. "Does it hurt?"

"No not really. Only when…." He realized he'd said too much. Should he tell her? He barely knew her.

She ran her hand down his back. He shivered lightly. He turned over, pulled her to him, and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his silver hair. After a moment she pulled away.

" I just met you." She said. "I'm not sure you're being entirely honest with me."

He agreed. He hadn't been entirely honest with her or with himself either. He'd been watching her since she moved to Konoha. He'd seen how determined she was, how passionate she was about ninjitsu, and how badly she wished to forge her own path for her life regardless of how her parents felt. He didn't report back to Orochimaru about her because he knew that Orochimaru would break her the same way he'd broken him. He didn't want that to happen.

Now wasn't the time to tell her, though. He had to make sure that he really wanted out for good.

"Just go." He said.

She started crying, but she left quickly. He picked up the teapot from the table and threw it against the wall.

"What just happened back there?" she whispered to herself. None of the pieces of that moment fit together. Maybe she should just go back. Whatever he was involved in sounded serious. It was highly possible he was in over his head, and he needed her help.

The best thing he could do right now was run. He didn't know where he could go, but he had created a false identity just in case he'd ever needed to make a quick escape. He'd chosen the name Xiophan Shian. It was the name of a spy in a novel he'd read. Somehow it was fitting, he thought.

He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. He took one of his Kunai and cut clean across the top of it. His hair that had been down to the middle of his back now barely came below his ears. Tears ran down his face. Sixteen years of repressed emotion had come to surface with one stroke of a blade. However, now wasn't the time to break down. He had to follow through with the rest of his plans.

He dyed his hair jet black. He packed his things and left. The only thing he left behind was his forehead protector that displayed the symbol of the hidden village of the sound.

When Arishia got to the cabin, the only thing she found was the forehead protector. She decided to take it with her. It could give her insight to what might really be going on.

She ran into the village. She wasn't sure where she was going or whom she needed to talk to regarding Kabuto.

Kakashi was walking down the street, engrossed in one of his Come Come Paradise novels. Arishia crashed into him. The forehead protector fell out of her unzipped bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

" I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. Saruteru Arishia, you are under arrest."


	5. Snake's Pet Rat Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, you knew this already though. And I still don't own the minion. Orochimaru won't give him up. I am Adam's sister, and I have to write this chapter because of the desperate cliffy I left you guys on last time. So enjoy.

After a day of questioning her, the jounins realized that Arishia knew nothing, not even Kabuto's whereabouts. Instead of a Sound spy, all they'd found was a love-struck young woman who was trying to find out the mysteries to her potential lover's life.

Her eyes were red-rimmed. She'd cried for almost three hours straight. She really didn't know what to believe anymore.

"How did you get mixed up with him anyway?" Kakashi asked her as he walked her home. "He's probably run right back to Orochimaru and told him all about your family."

She didn't answer.

"If he contacts you, let us know."

She went straight upstairs to her room. Wittorii came in.

"You are in so much trouble. Are you really in league with Orochimaru? Are you going to turn that boy in when you see him?" Her questions seemed incessant.

"Look, I just want to be left alone."

Ari wasn't sure how much of the story her parents had heard, but the whole town was buzzing about her arrest and the possible presence of Orochimaru.

Two days later, she lay on her bed reading. Matto knocked on the door.

"Ari, a guy named Shian is here to see you."

"I don't know anyone named Shian."

"He said it was important."

She went outside.

"Look I don't know who you are or why you're here…."

The dark-haired boy looked her directly in the eyes. She slapped him across the face.

"I should have told you sooner." He said.

"Damn right you should have." She took off her forehead protector and hit him with it repeatedly. He just stood there and took it. "You killed the third Hokage."

"Not me! Orochimaru!"

"You helped! It's your fault I got arrested. I should turn you in to the Jounins."

"Not so loud. Your family will hear."

"I can be as loud as I want! You're trespassing on my property!"

"Ari, I need your help. I ran away from Orochimaru. I'm positive he's looking for me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He didn't answer at first. Finally he said, "If I had told Orochimaru about you, he'd have already told Orochimaru about you, he'd have already come to you. You wouldn't have resisted him, because I know you're jealous of Emirii."

She sat down on the steps.

"Come here," she said. He came over and sat on the step in front of her. She ran her hand through his hair. He leaned against her, and she put his arms around him from behind.

He told her the whole story of how he'd come to be involved with Orochimaru.

"There's a way to put a seal over the cursed seal so it's not as easy to access its power. Unfortunately, I don't know it," he said.

The first place they tried was the library. They knew they wouldn't find an exact description of the actual ritual, but they thought it might point them in the right direction. The entry in the archives read like this: "Cursed Seal- A forbidden technique. All other information is restricted."

"Restricted to who?" they wondered. Further inquiry would only raise suspicion. It turned out that only a ninja of jounin rank or higher could access the information they needed.

Ari was about to cry. "This can't be it. We don't have any choice. You're going to have to turn yourself in."

"We could run away."

"Run where? As long as you've got that thing, Orochimaru knows where to find you."

They finally agreed that they needed to face the Jounins and the Hokage. Hopefully, Tsunade would be lenient. Arishia doubted it since she'd had a run in with Kabuto and Orochimaru right before she'd come back to Konoha.

"Honorable Hokage." She said as she entered Tsunade's chamber. "I have the fugitive Kabuto. He's giving himself up. I ask your mercy because in the time I've known him I've come to care about him."

The girl's eyes filled with tears. Kabuto told his story.

"Orochimaru originally sent me here to spy on the Saruteru clan. I was instructed to bring Saruteru Emirii to him so he could use her talents in the destruction of Konoha. However, instead of observing Emirii, I watched Arishia because she trained in the mornings right outside of where Orochimaru had me living. She is a very strong and determined woman. I realized that I didn't want Orochimaru to get hold of her, so I left him. I cut my hair and I ran."

The jounins sent Ari and Kabuto out into the hallway, so they could confer.

"Do you believe his story?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

"It's hard to say. I know how charismatic Orochimaru can be, and the boy does seem disillusioned. I can tell his feelings for Arishia are genuine, however, I know that even Orochimaru has been known to be capable of love."

Jiraya spoke up. "I think it would be wrong of us to automatically assume the boy's a threat. I say we seal his cursed seal, and then we make sure he stays close. If he tries anything, then we deal with him."

"How will we keep him from running."

Jiraya opened the door a crack. The council was able to see Ari and Kabuto kissing passionately.

"As long as that girl's here, he's not going anywhere. I can't say I blame him either."

Jiraya said he would deliver the verdict to Ari and Kabuto, and the council departed. He, of course, had a deal of his own.

"I know the procedure for sealing your cursed seal, however, there is a price for that information."

"We'll do anything," Ari said.

"I'm glad you said that." Jiraya said with a wolfish grin.

Arishia was beginning to regret her words, as she lay on the sofa in Jiraya's apartment, totally nude. He had a camera set up, and he was taking pictures of her.

"Let's try this." He handed her a sheer red robe. She put it on.

"Now," he said "Take it off your shoulders a little, and make sure you show a little leg too. Not too much though. In this shot, we're trying to leave a little to the imagination. This character's supposed to be hot, but virginal."

Kabuto sat in the corner watching, enjoying every minute of this except for the fact that Jiraya was getting way too into it. He hoped they'd get copies of some of the pictures.

The Jounins hadn't made his presence public knowledge. They ruled they'd continue to let him live in Konoha under the assumed identity he'd adopted. He knew they were watching him closely, however, he also knew that if Orochimaru came looking for him they would help him resist his call.

Shian and Arishia left Jiraya's and went for a cup of tea. After that, she was going to help him find an apartment in town. He wasn't going anywhere, if she had any say in the matter.


	6. Poison, Alcohol, and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't own the new characters, I am the character Emirii. Adams friend. Everyone else is tired of this, so I am going to finish writing it. And as this is a fan fiction, I said there was no drinking age, because I am weird.

Later that afternoon, Arishia and Kabuto where looking around a cozy apartment located near the outskirts of Konaha

"Oh Shain, its beautiful" Arishia gushed, they had told the relater that they were married.

"Yes it is Arishia" he smiled and put his arm around her waist.

Just then, Arishia felt like she was going to be sick. She tried to play it off for Kabuto, putting a smile on her face, and trying to ignore the sudden pain that hit her. Kabuto turned to the real estate agent.

"We'll take it," he said, grinning.

"Good," she said, apparently happy she made a sale.

Soon after, they were walking down the crowded market streets of Konaha.

"You wanna go for coffee?" Kabuto asked

"No, Shain, not again, I don't feel good…I think I'll just go home."

"Okay, if your sure," he looked clearly disappointed

She started to walk away, then screamed and doubled over in pain. Kabuto ran over, picked her up, andwent as fast as he could to Tsunada's little hut, which was not very far. Upon getting there, he banged on the door as hard as he could. No one answered, he put down Arishia and started pounding on the door.

"Tsunada! Tsunada! TSUANDA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

She finally came to the door

"What do you want?" She said rudely, "You woke me up."

"Sorry, but you've got to help Arishia!" he panted.

She looked down at the girl doubled over in pain, crying.

"Bring her in," she said, and walked in her house.

Kabuto followed, carrying Arishia down a long hallway opening to a big room.

"What happened?" Tsunade looked at him as though it was his fault.

" I don't know, we were in the café, we both got some coffee, she was drinking it, and then all of a sudden she got like this," he conveniently left out the part about looking for an apartment.

"And this was while you were looking for an apartment?" she questioned, with that knowing look in her eye.

"H-How did you know?" he stammered

"You forget….I know everything," she smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much!" he said breathlessly.

Back at the home of the Sarutaru clan, Shariin and Deividdo where inquiring as to where there children had gone.

"Witorii, Buritonii, Matto! Come here," Sharrin called, clearly worried.

"Yes mother," they all came as fast as they could.

"Do you know where your brothers and sisters are?"

"Well…no," said Matto

"Uh-uh," Buritonii looked at her feet.

"Well," said Witorii, everyone turned to her, " Emirii is with Kiba, Keitii is with Sasuke, Nikku is with Sakura, and we think Adamu is with Hinata."

"Really, well then, I guess they're all okay….wait…where's Arishia?"

"No one knows…sorry mother," Witorii answered.

Then the doorbell rang, everyone jumped. Shariin went to the door and opened it, there stood Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Hello boys, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes," answered Shikamaru, "We're looking for Kiba and Emirii…" he saw the look on Shariin's face

"What! Are they missing too! Call a search party! Deividdo! Emirii and Kiba are missing!" Shariin was pale.

"Don't worry," Deividdo called, "They probably wanted some privacy. You know how they are."

"Yes, your right. It was silly of me to act like that."

"Okay, well, we'll just go find them…Good day Shariin" Shikamaru nodded

"Good day boys!" she called gaily.

Meanwhile, in the village, Adamu and Hinata were having a little fun of their own.

"Hahahahaha that was so funny!" Hinata cried, laughing so hard she was crying.

"I know!" Adamu said, " What did I say?"

They both doubled over and started rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Okay," said the bartender, "I think you kids have had enough."

"Haha, okay!" They both grinned up at him.

"They're should be a law about kids their age drinking," he muttered to himself.

Adamu and Hinata had already run off, nearing an old abandoned house. They opened the door.

"Shhh," Hinata said, with drunken laughter.

"Okay," Adamu said, tripping over his shoes and laughing some more.

After exploring for a while, they decided to look in the rooms. The first one they came to was a small kitchen, being an abandoned house, there was no food in the cupboards. So they decided to move on to the next room. It was a living room, with no furniture. Coming to the next door, they thought they heard something moving around. They decided to investigate. Adamu opened the door, and looked around, he saw two lumps on the bed, and Adamu and Hinata couldn't tell what they were doing, it was so dark. So, Adamu flicked on the light.

"Emirii! Kiba!" Adamu shouted, immediately coming out of his drunken state

"Adamu! What are you doing here!" Emirri shouted jumping off the bed, and off of Kiba.

"I…I…What are _you_ doing here!" Adamu shouted

"We were….."


	7. A weeding, A funeral, and a PARTAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. Again, I am writing this for Adam (adamu) and again, I am who the character Emirii is based on. P.S- I have no idea how all you people think about pairings and since this is my first time, you might not like the other three pairings I put in here, but oh well. haha

When Arishia woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed with two people leaning over her. Her vision was very fuzzy so she had to ask:

"Who are you?"

"Arishia, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine, thank you Tsunade."

She turned and saw a boy with black hair standing by the window watching her. His heart clenched when he saw her.

"Arishia, thank god your okay."

"I know, I could've died, how long have I been asleep?" she asked, looking back and forth from Kabuto to Tsunade.

"About two days," Tsunade answered, "Your one lucky girl, Shian here hasn't left your side for the whole time."

"Oh Shian, your so sweet," Arishia smiled.

Shain walked over and kissed her.

"I'm just glad your alright."

"Me too."

"Um…I know that your in the hospital and everything and I know its not romantic, but I have something I want to say," Kabuto said nervously.

"Go ahead Shain," Arishia said, looking confused; Tsunade was smiling.

Kabuto cleared his throat.

"Ari, ever since the day I met you, I've had these weird feelings. And I love every day we spend together and treasure it. And I've found out what those feelings are. Its love. I love you Arishia and I was wondering…"

He got down on one knee…

"Will you marry me?"

Arishia gasped

"Oh Shain, yes!"

Tsunade smiled, Shian got up, kissed Arishia lovingly, and slipped a beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

"Come on Ari, its lunch time. You should try to get up today," Tsunade broke in.

"Okay, Shain, lets go get some lunch," she smiled.

"Okay," he smiled back.

About an hour later Shain, Tsunade, and Arishia had returned to the room. Ari was back in bed.

"When can I go home?" she asked Tsunade after she settled in, "I have a wedding to plan," she laughed.

"Soon Ari, soon, for now. Sleep."

So Ari rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Tsunade left to check on other patients. And Kabuto laid down on another bed to get a well deserved rest.

Meanwhile, in the village…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Adamu shouted, clearly upset.

'Adamu…..its not what you think, we were just sleeping," Emirii said.

"Really, come on Adamu," Kiba said

"KIBA! If you touched my sister in any way..I'll kill you!"

Adamu, they were sleeping," this time is was Hinata who spoke.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"Think about it, when were outside the door, we didn't hear anything, and when we walked in the room we heard nothing. We would've heard something if they were doing anything."

"Well….I…whatever, I guess your right," Adamu said sheepishly.

"Great, now that that's settled, lets all go home," Emirii said, apparently glad about what Hinata said. (they really were sleeping)

"Hold on one minute," Adamu demanded, "What are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Nothing," she glared, "You cant make me and I swear, if you say anything, you'll be sorry!"

"Ooh I'm really scared!" Adamu said sarcastically

"You should be! Remember I got better marks than you! I was highest in the class I can do more than you! Remember that!" with that, she grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him out the door, away from the house, and away from her brother.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, she's your sister," Hinata said.

"I know, but I cant help it."

As they were walking home, Tenten ran past looking happy.

"Hey, Tenten, Where are you going?" Adamu called to her.

" To the party! Come on!" she started running again.

Adamu and Hinata looked at each other, but followed, running down the path Tenten had taken, they found themselves at The Sarutaru home.

"What the heck….." Adamu trailed off

Everyone was in the front yard, Well realtives and everyone their age. Emirii was with Kiba talking to Matto, Nikku was standing with Sakura by the sake bowl, Keitii was laughing at a joke obviously told by Sasuke, Neji was cuddled on a bench with Tenten, Naruto looked cozy with Ino, and Shikamaru was talking with Temari.

'Emirii!" Adamu called

Emirii looked up, leaving Kiba with Matto, she walked over

"What?" she said rudely.

"What is going on?" Adamu looked bewildered.

"A friendly party, you want some sake Hinata?" she said sweetly

"No…I uh…think I've had enough today, heh heh."

"Oh yeah….that's right, oh well" Emirii smiled at Hinata and walked back to her brother and boyfriend.

"Come on Hinata, I need some Sake."

But when they got to the sake bowl they found, Nikku and Sakura there, not talking anymore

"Obviously, they've had too much," Adamu whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah, haha," she laughed.

"Well lets go mingle," Hinata suggested.

As they walked into the party to talk to their friends, Adamu took Hinata's hand. She blushed and smiled to herself.


	8. Friends, family, and enimies

Disclaimer: Yet again, what is the point of this? I do not own Naruto…..but I think you know that. And again, I am Emily. Emirii"s character. Wow big surprise. So, as you might know. Here are my pairings.btw. no one died last chpt. name just sounded cool.

Pairings: Emirii and Kiba, Ari and Shain (Kabuto), Adamu and Hinata, Nikku and Sakura, Keitii and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, and Matto and Shizune. Yet again, first timer here, so I really don't know about the pairings and in all truth, I don't care. I just put together people. This might actually be the last chapter but I don't know. So…enjoy!

Later that afternoon, after nearly everyone had left the party, the Saruteru clan, along with Kiba, was cleaning up everything. Kiba had gone to throw something away, so Adamu walked over to his little sister.

"So…that was a great party," he commented, still trying to get back in her good graces from the events that morning.

"Yeah, I saw you and Hinata getting cozy," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Adamu blushed.

"Oh come on, everyone saw you two holding hands and laughing. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I don't know…she'll say no."

"If your worried about her liking someone else… don't…everyone's taken."

"Huh?" Adamu looked confused

"Hey! Emirii!" Kiba ran up, " Dad was just calling me, I have to go home."

"Okay," she said, " See you tomorrow."

"Yep," he leaned over and kissed her, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"And I'm cozy with Hinata?" Adamu laughed.

"Shut up, and don't change the subject," Emirii blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, everyone's going out with someone. Duh!" Emirii flicked his forehead.

"Neji?"

"Tenten."

"Naruto?"

"Ino."

"Sasuke?"

"Keitii."

Nikku?"

"Sakura."

"Shikamaru?"

"Temari."

Matto?"

"Uhh…I don't know who hes going out with…" Emirii said.

"You're closer to him than any of us! And he hasn't told you if he's dating or not!" Adamu said.

"Well, the subject never came up," Emirii shrugged.

"Well, ask him!" Adamu demanded.

"Why? Cuz you don't want him stealing your precious Hinata?" Emirii glared.

"He…I…" Adamu stuttered and turned very red

"Look, Matto is too old for Hinata…she wouldn't go for him."

"Okay… If your sure…" Adamu didn't look convinced.

"I am, now, go ask her out. Go!" Emirii suddenly shouted.

As she turned to look at Adamu, Emirii saw someone she knew she recognized. Her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open.

"Arishia!" she sqeauled, running towards her older sister, "You're home! Yay!"

"Ha ha Hey, Emirii. Hey everyone!" Arishis waved at her family.

No one could believe their eyes, after two days of searching, Arishia was finally home. Shariin came running out of the house.

"Arishia! Where have you been! How are you! Are you okay!…Who's this?" She had just seen Kabuto.

"Oh…hes my…fiancée," Arishia blushed.

"Oh really…"Shariin said, "Well, its nice to meet you…?" She extended her hand.

"Shian, my names Shian," He took Shariin's hand and shook it, bowing slightly as he did.

"Well, how lovely. How did you two meet?"

While Arishia rattled the tale of how they had met, promising herself to later tell her mother who Shain really was, Emirii noticed that matto had slipped away during all the excitement. She slipped into the house, and went up to his room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He sounded nervous, like he was hiding something.

"Its me…"

"Oh, its just you Emirii, Come on in."

She walked in the room, Matto was wearing dress pants, a nice shirt, and shiny shoes.

"What's going on here? you look nice," Emirii's eyes widened, She had never seen her brother look like this.

"Well….I have a date tonight," he said nervously.

"With who! Matto that's great!"

"With my girlfriend."

"Come on, its me…who is she?" Emirii smiled, she knew Matto would tell her.

"Well, if you promise not to tell…" He cracked a grin.

"Swear."

"Well, you know how you guys would tease me when we were younger about how someday I would end up dating Shizune…?"

"Yeah…" Emirii thought she knew what was coming.

"Well, we're dating!" He had a big smile on his face.

"Awww…that's great!" Emirii jumped off his bed and hugged him.

"Ha ha thanks, but remember, you cant tell anyone. Not even mom and dad."

"They don't know!" Emirii gasped.

"No."

"Okay, I wont say anything."

"Thanks Emirii."

"And I think I can help you out," sme smiled mischievously.

"How?" he looked puzzled.

"Well, in order for people not to know…you'll need to sneak out of the house, and to do that…you need a distraction. Which is where I come in," She grinned.

"Your right…" he grinned back, "Thanks."

"No problem…now…see ya later, I have work to do."

With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her. On her way downstairs she heard voices.

_That means someone's over, probably to see mom and dad_, she thought.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw a figure a few feet away, in the doorway of the living room talking to her parents. Even though he had his back turned, Emirii could tell it was a man. He had flaming red hair. She knew instantly who it was.

"Gaara!" Emirii squealed, "What are you doing here?"

"Hes staying here for a few days sweetie," Shariin answered.

"Why?" Emirii asked curiously.


	9. Love Bites

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I don't own the Saruteru clan either. I am writing this for a friend. And it was not my decision to make Emirii Ari's maid of honor, it was adams. So I hope you enjoy the story and the surprises that come along. There should be about one more chapter…then The End. Enjoy!

"So…. Why Is Gaara staying?" Emirii looked back and forth between her parents and Gaara.

"Well, I'm here for the wedding," Gaara answered, since both Emirii's parents seemed incapable of talking.

"Oh…cool, when is it?" She asked.

"In a few weeks," said Shariin finally recovering her voice.

"Oh…cool." Emirii said.

The next morning, Emirii woke up early. She went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, thinking she was the only one awake. As she opened the door, she saw Arishia and Kabuto sitting over a giant piece of paper spread out on the kitchen table.

"Wutcha doin?" Emirii asked

"Looking over wedding plans and seating arrangements," Arishia answered.

"Oh okay, you guys want some coffee?" She reached for a mug.

"No, I've had about three cups," Arishia said.

"I'll take some, if you don't mind…" Kabuto said.

"No problem," she grabbed another mug, "Wouldn't have asked if I minded," she laughed.

She poured the coffee and sat down, helping with the plans and listening to Arishia describe what she was supposed to do at the wedding.

_Two weeks later_

It was the day of Arishia's wedding and the bride, bridesmaids an the Maid of Honor were getting reading in an old warehouse that the people of Konaha had found. The groom and his party were getting ready in a nearby warehouse.

"How do I look?" Arishia cried, for the fifteenth time.

"You look fine," Emirii said, for the fifteenth time, admiring Arishia's dress and wondering how _she_ would look in it.

It was a beautiful dress, it was long and slinky, and strapless, with little diamonds sewn into it in some places. It sparkled and Emirii loved it.

"How do I look?" asked Emirii.

"Oh, you look great, as usual," Keitii pretended to scoff, then started to laugh.

"Yeah, you do look great," Shizune complemented.

"Thanks guys…er…girls," Emirii laughed.

Everyone laughed, it lightened the mood a little, then when Tsunade opened the doors and said:

"Its time."

Everyone tensed back up.

They opened the warehouse doors and everyone lined up in their positions. The guys were lined up at the warehouse next door. They all got ready to walk down the aisle. First came Nikku and Sakura, then shortly after Adamu and Hinata followed. They were followed by Keitii and Sasuke, after they were about halfway down Matto started walking with Shizune on his arm. Buritonii followed with Shikamaru. After they were gone, Witorii and Gaara came. And finally, Emirii came down arm in arm with Kiba. When they had all lined up by the alter, the music changed. The warehouse doors opened again and Deividdo was walking Arishia down the aisle. Kabuto looked over at Emirri, who flashed him a smile, then he turned back to his bride who had now made it to the alter.

"We are gathered here today…." the minister started, "To witness the marriage of Arishia and Shian."

Shariin beamed when he had said that, she was so happy that her oldest daughter was getting married.

Of course, no one had noticed the two suspicious characters sitting in the last two seats of the very back row. They both wore very big top hats and one had long black hair, while the other had shorter whitish hair. They sat with their heads bowed, so no one could see their faces.

"If anyone has any objection as to why these two should be joined in holy matrimony , please speak now or forever hold your peace," he paused, then continued, "Kf not let us continue-" he broke off, the two men had stood up.

The one with the whitish hair cleared his throat.

"Why are you doing…." The man with black hair started, "Kabuto," he sneered.

Several people gasped at the mention of this name. Arishia looked nack and forth between Kabuto and the two men.

"Honey, whats going on?" she looked frightened.

"You…," Kabuto stammered, "You're not here."

"Oh don't you wish," sneered the man again, and he looked up.

His long black hair was almost waist length his face was very pale, he pulled off his top hat and sneered again, hair was hanging in his face in long strands.

"Yes, I am here."

"Kabuto…who is it?" Arishia said, her voice clearly showing she was scared.

"Orochimaru." He spoke more to himslef than to her.

Everyone started to scream and run around at the mention of the name. The wedding party stood and stared. Everyone had forgotten about the other man that was with Orochimaru. He snuck up behind Kabuto and wrapped his arms around him.

"Orochimaru-sama! I got him!"

"Good job Kimimaro."

"You too," Kabuto sighed.

"Yep buddy, me too."

"Great," said Kabuto, and with a great amount of effort, grabbed Kimimaro's arms and threw him over his shoulders.

Orochimaru looked up as Kimimaro landed with a thud. He got right back up and stood to face Kabuto.

"Well, your lucky, your not the one we're after," Kimimaro sneered.

"Kimimaro! Grab the girl!" Orochimaru shouted.

Kimimaro dodged Kabuto's attack and ran towards Emirii. She shrieked as he picked her up and returned to Orochimaru's side. Kiba started to run forward but Kabuto put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You don't want to mess with these guys," he muttered, "But I do."

As he stepped forward Kimimaro stepped out too, to make sure Kabuto didn't get Emirii back.

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto said.

"What?" he sighed.

"Let her go. You don't want her."

"Yes I do…you just don't want me to have her." He sneered, "Kimimaro."

"Yes."

"Do it."

Kabuto ran forward to take on Kimimaro, when he got close enough, bones grew out of Kimamro's chest and back. Kabuto stopped.

"Damn it," he spat.

"I know," Kimimaro gave an evil smile.

But before anyone could attack, Emirii gave a small gasp. Everyone turned around. Orochimaru had leaned down and kissed Emirii on the cheek and he was now about to kiss her on the neck. Kiba stepped forward.

"Leave her alone!"

Orochimaru didn't even look up. No one could really see his face. He was near the nape of her neck, her flaming red hair covering half his face. She stood so still, it looked as if she was paralyzed.

_What's he doing to me,_ she thought she had no idea what was going on.

_Why does he want me? What can I do for him?_ she mulled over these thoughts, confused. Then, she felt as thought she had been stabbed, she screamed. Her vision went black, she couldn't see. She screamed again. And then, she fainted.


	10. Ready, set, hide!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and this is the last chapter and its short, sorry bout that, and sorry about the typos in the last chapter. But, hope you enjoy.

"Emirii…Emirii…" Emirii heard someone calling her name as though they were very far away.

"Ugh, " she rolled over and groaned, "What happened to me?"

"Don't worry," Tsunade soothed, "You're alright now."

"Where's my family!" Emirii sat up, startled.

"Before I let them in, I want to show you something. You deserve to know, we can tell them later."

"O-Okay…." She stuttered.

Tsunade walked over to a little desk sitting in the corner of the room and picked up a mirror.

"Hold this so you can see your whole face, including your neck," Tsunade instructed.

Emirii did as she was told. Tsunade went behind her and pulled back Emirii's flaming red hair. Emirii gasped. She saw what looked like a black dot with black waves coming from it, it was near the back of her neck. Her hair covered it perfectly.

"Its…a….a…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"It's a cursed seal," Tsunade said grimly.

"I'd better show my family."

"Alright"

Tsunade walked to the door of the little room, opened it, and poked her head out.

"You can come in now."

Apparently Emirii's whole family had been waiting outside, for they all trooped in. Kiba got ahead of the pack and ran to her bedside.

"Emirii! I'm so glad your alright!" Kiba kissed her on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Shariin asked, noticing the grim look on Emirii's face.

" This," she said, pulling her hair back. Emirii's family gasped. Kiba walked up and boldly said:

"I don't care if you have that thing, I'll love anyway. For always."

"Oh Kiba!" She threw her arms around his neck nd gave him a big hug. The whole room aw-ed, and the couple laughed.

"I don't mean to ruin the fun," Tsunade interrupted, "But we have to find a way Orochimaru can't find Emirii."

"That won't happen," Kabuto spoke up, "I know him, he never gives up. He won't quit till he's dead, she's dead, or he's got her."

"What do you suggest we do?" Shariin asked looking scared.

" Just stay in Konaha for now, he wouldn't dare come here as long as Tsunade rules."

Arishia clung to her husband.

"I hope your right," she whispered.

"Enough said stuff," Emirii spoke up, "How was the wedding?"

"Well, after you got in here, Tsunade married us in front of everyone. Including you, you just weren't awake. Nothing special."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Emirii smiled.

Arishia hugged her sister. Then the whole family joined in. Tsunade and Kiba stepped back and let them have their reunion.

"Well, I think Emirii's ready to go home!" Tsunade announced, breaking up the group hug.

"Yay!" Shariin said. He husband agreed with her.

"We have your room set up, just the way we left it," Deividdo said.

"Except the bed's made," Matto joked.

"Haha," she laughed, "Let's just go home."

"Alright."

Matto and Kiba helped her out of the hospital bed, Kiba held her hand all the way to her house, while Matto walked close and looked on, just in case she fainted, Tsunade mentioned she might before they left.

"Remember," she had said, "She can have spells, she may act angry when Orochimaru is angry, sad when he is, happy when he is. If she starts actind weird, bring her to me."

"Yes Tsunade," he had answered.

Matto was dwelling on that now. He didn't know how he was supposed to save her, but he knew he had too. He walked into the door of his hut and followed Emirii and Kiba upstairs to her room. They helped her in bed and got her settled.

"Rest Emirii," Matto said.

"Goodnight Matto, goodnight Kiba," she said.

"What will happen to her Matto?" asked Kiba.

" I don't know, but I do know that if he finds her, he won't be forgiving to any of us. "

Matto and Kiba turned to look at Emirii as she drifted off to sleep they were both thinking the same thing.

'Please keep her safe'


End file.
